


‘cause it’s no better for me, i still cannot breathe

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angsty things, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You can’t breathe the longer you sit and listen to John’s screaming and pleading.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘cause it’s no better for me, i still cannot breathe

**Author's Note:**

> things are kind of tense in the strider apartments  
> based off a [headcanon](http://imorb.tumblr.com/post/34035310331/) chase did

You can hear John’s shouting and pleading from Bro’s room, and it makes your heart do something funny inside your chest. It hurts, but at the same time it makes you want to do  _something_ —punch bro’s face in hit him scream at him no no no no stop that don’t do that to john please bro please— **anything**  and that’s what scares you. It scares you to know that you were willing to fuck up this little family of safety—bro does so much he cares he truly does in his own way— _just for some pet_. 

There’s the repetitive banging and shouting echoing in the room beside your own, and it echoes over and over and over inside your head—stop bro get john to safety or don’t save john have bro hate you—and it makes you smash your hands over your ears to try and muffle the sounds. You just want your stupid brother to stop tormenting John so often, was that so hard to ask? Or maybe John to  _thank you_  for once for being so generous so kind  _ **so fucking loving**_.

It’s loud in your room.

You can’t breathe the longer you sit and listen to John’s screaming and pleading.

It’s loud.

You can’t breathe can’t breathe can’t  _breathe_.

You bang on the wall to Bro’s room.

“Keep it down in there, will you Bro?!” 

You can’t breathe as you choke out the words.

It’s so loud.


End file.
